


Little Laser

by Crispycheeto



Category: Smosh
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bisexual!Joven, Bizexual!Damien, Cuddling, Little Space, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, ace!lasercorn, caregiver damien, caregiver joven, little laser, sippy cups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crispycheeto/pseuds/Crispycheeto
Summary: Damien learns about Lasercorn's regression. He becomes a part of the dynamic Lasercorn and Joven already have together. Of course feelings are felt and romantic feelings are shared until they're completely content with what they are to each other.This fic is rated mature because there is some slightly sexual teasing(Unrelated to Laser's regression), but there isn't actually any smut.This is a fic I've edited and revamped from a fic I had on my quotev called Little Fox, by crispycheeto(Me). It was originally with Joven as a little, but I wasn't feeling that anymore, so now we've got little Laser.
Relationships: Damien Haas/David Moss, Damien Haas/Joshua Ovenshire, David Moss/Joshua Ovenshire, david moss/joshua ovenshire/damien haas
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter One

"Alright, it's about time to head home" Lasercorn said to himself with relief.

Lasercorn glanced around the office before unzipping his bag and making sure he wasn't missing anything. No one else was in the room, so he felt comfortable taking everything out to make sure it was there, before packing it all back up.

After seeing that everything was in place, Lasercorn zipped his bag shut and slung it over one shoulder as he walked out of his office. Under the impression that he had everything he was happy and carefree.

Lasercorn slid into the driver's seat of his car and placed his backpack in the passenger seat. He got buckled up, checked his mirrors, and started his car before pulling out of the parking lot. He headed home, thinking about how well his work day had gone.

Damien was still in the office. Returning from the bathroom, he headed to his desk to pack his things up. As he entered the office something caught his eye. The evening sunlight caught on a small piece of plastic sitting on Lasercorn's desk. Damien knew he shouldn't snoop but he was just so curious.

Lately he had found himself looking at Lasercorn a lot more. He was noticing the little things he did. For example he had noticed how Lasercorn would chew on the end of his pen when he couldn't decide what to write for the next video. He noticed how he would look all sleepy after lunch, and how he had apple juice or a Capri Sun for lunch approximately 95 percent of the time.

Damien didn't want to go prying, he knew it was wrong to go snooping among his friend's things, but it was almost like it was calling to him, pulling him forward. Besides, Lasercorn had left it out, so it must not be that big of a deal, Damien thought to himself.

Damien slowly walked over to Lasercorn's desk, not even realizing his steps as he was stuck in a war of wrongs and rights in his head. He realized the wrong had won when he found himself standing behind Lasercorn's desk chair. He cursed under his breath but looked down anyway. What he saw confused him and surprised him.

Staring back up at him was a piece of smooth, lime green plastic. It had a white oval shaped piece of plastic in the center with a fox on it, and there were two holes on the upper sides. To Damien it looked like a pacifier, but he could not think of a reason that Lasercorn would have a pacifier on his desk.

Damien picked up the plastic and confirmed that it was indeed a pacifier. He was pretty confused at this point. He told himself that it was for a sketch maybe. However, something told him that was not the case. For some reason Damien thought that Lasercorn would not want anyone to know about the object, so he stuffed it in a drawer, hoping Lasercorn would find it.

Damien closed the drawer, before heading back over to his own desk to get his things together. It was later in the evening than he would usually leave, and there was nobody else there now. Damien walked out into the empty parking lot and got into his lonely car before heading home.

When Lasercorn got home, he unpacked his bag, getting ready to have a nice relaxing evening. He pulled everything out and realized something was missing. It wasn't such a big deal because he had others. The thing bothering him was that he had left it at the office. He was horrified someone else would find it. He fought the urge to go back to the office and get it. He told himself it wasn't such a big deal.

Damien got home, his mind still confused and clouded. He made dinner and sat on his couch to watch tv. Absentmindedly he texted Lasercorn.

Damien~Hey, what're you up to

Lasercorn~Not much, just looking for something I've lost

Damien's mind immediately went to the pacifier he had found on Lasercorn's desk.

Damien~Oh, i hope you find it

Lasercorn~Thanks

Damien shut his phone off, and finished his dinner. He decided to go to bed early, so he took a quick shower and got ready for bed.

Lasercorn was still stressing over his lost item. He needed his pacifier. He had others, but he really liked this one. It had a fox on it and he really liked foxes. He told himself he wasn't upset because it was somewhere in the office.

Lasercorn told himself no one would find it. No one at the office was rude enough to be a snoop. He would look for it in the morning and it would be ok.


	2. Chapter Two

Lasercorn got to the office early the morning, hoping to get there before his coworkers did. He didn't want anyone else to find what he was looking for. He looked all around his desk but he didn't see it. He decided he was too tired to look further and he put his head down to close his eyes for just a few moments.

A few other smosh members walked into the office and got set up at their respective desks, but they did not bother Lasercorn. Damien walked in right on time like he usually did, not late and not early. He saw Lasercorn asleep at his desk and thought it was odd. Lasercorn isn't usually so tired as to fall asleep at work.

Damien decided to walk over to Lasercorn and just check on him. He was a little bit worried about his friend. He couldn't help but think he looked so soft and innocent like this, his face relaxed.

Damien had to keep himself from staring at Lasercorn and brought his hand up to gently shake his shoulder.

"Lasercorn, wake up" Damien spoke softly, not wanting to startle the smaller boy.

Lasercorn mumbled a few indistinguishable words before slowly opening his eyes.

"Lasercorn, wake up. Work starts soon" Damien spoke again, his calm voice soothing Lasercorn.

Lasercorn slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head off of his arms. He looked up at his coworker, looking confused.

"Hey Damien...what time is it?" Lasercorn asked.

"It's eight o'clock" Damien said after checking the time on his watch.

"Oh, I was only out for like 15 minutes" Lasercorn said as he sat up in his chair.

"Why are you so tired, Lasercorn? You never act like this, even in the mornings'' Damien asked, concerned.

"I don't know. I guess I didn't sleep well last night" Lasercorn answered.

"Oh, well...better luck tonight bud" Damien responded before making his way back to his own desk.

He sat down and set his things up for the day. He looked toward Lasercorn who was also getting ready for the day. He wasn't sure why he'd been paying extra attention to Lasercorn lately. Something about him was pulling him towards him. He just was not sure what it was. Damien turned on his computer and began doing some research for a new show they were making.

Lasercorn waited a few minutes before he started looking through his desk again. He was not finding any luck yet. He sighed, ready to give up. He got to work, setting his computer up to record a gaming video for the channel.

Damien looked over at Lasercorn, feeling guilty for touching Lasercorn's things. He felt even worse because it seemed he had not found what he was looking for yet. He decided to send Lasercorn a text and tell him where to look.

Damien~Middle drawer on the left

Damien sent his message and looked at Lasercorn, who immediately checked his phone. He looked at the screen before slowly opening the drawer Damien had suggested.

Lasercorn looked into the drawer and right on top sat his pacifier. He felt a mixture of confusion and horror. He looked slowly at Damien. Damien was looking right at him.

Damien~I think we need to have a chat

Damien~Later

Lasercorn~Okay...

Damien~Can we meet up after work, leave early maybe?

Lasercorn~Sure...meet at my place?

Damien~Yea that sounds good

Lasercorn put down his phone. He was nervous throughout the rest of the day.

Damien had no clue what to expect when he got to Lasercorn's place that evening. He pulled into the parking lot of Lasercorn's apartment complex nervously.

Damien~Im here, bout to come up

Lasercorn~Okay...room number is 436

Damien turned off his car and walked into the lobby, going directly to the elevator. He cautiously pressed the button for the fourth floor. He walked to the door, checking the numbers before he knocked on the door. Lasercorn was waiting anxiously on the other side.


	3. Chapter Three

Lasercorn had been sitting on the floor in front of the door, waiting for Damien. He was so nervous about this whole encounter. He was afraid that their friendship may be on the line.

Lasercorn stood when he heard the knock on the door. He waited a moment before bringing himself to open the door, though he did not open it all of the way. He peeked out at Damien, who did not look at all menacing or threatening. Lasercorn decided it was safe and opened his door completely, allowing Damien into his home.

"Hey Damien..." Lasercorn greeted Damien hesitantly.

"Hey Lasercorn, so we have some things to speak about, yea?" Damien responds politely.

"Well what do you want to talk about? After all you are the one who suggested we have this chat" Lasercornn chuckled nervously, running his fingers through his orange locks.

"Yea" Damien said distantly, thinking he wanted to be the one running his fingers through Lasercorn's hair, before he shook the odd thought from his mind.

"Maybe we should sit down though, get comfy" Damien suggested as he gestured to the couch.

"Yea, sure" Lasercorn agreed.

Lasercorn and Damien moved over to the couch together. Lasercorn sat, subconsciously pulling a soft blanket over himself. He found it nerve racking that the man he was crushing on was about to ask about all of his secrets.

Damien sat right next to Lasercorn, even though there were plenty of seats open. He wasn't sure why, but he would rather be close to Lasercorn. Maybe it was because of the personal conversation they were about to have.

"So Lasercorn...do you have a child you're not telling us about" Damien blurts out, for some reason he really did not want this to be the case.

"What? No! I don't even have a girlfriend or anything!" Lasercorn sputtered, confused.

He had thought that Damien had him all figured out, but he was completely off the course.

"Well, not really...why do you ask?" Lasercorn spoke nervously though he already knew the answer.

"You know why, Lasercorn" Damien spoke sternly, making Lasercorn feel a bit small.

"I found the pacifier. I hid it so no one else would find it. I just wanna know what is going on if i'm gonna be helping you keep your secrets" Damien spoke softer, his gentle tone only making Lasercorn struggle to keep his composure.

"It's just hard. You wouldn't understand. You'd probably be totally against it" Lasercorn pouted, pulling his blanket closer to him.

He wanted his paci really badly right now. He would need to hold back his tears when Damien completely rejected him.

"Come on Davie, I will always accept you. You're one of my best friends. How could I not accept you?" Damien spoke gently, reaching out to assure the smaller boy.

The nickname did not help Lasercorn's shrinking case, he was thrown off by the partial use of his real name. He had not been little in a few days and it was catching up to him.

He did what he could to hold back his little space but he could not stop what was coming.

Lasercorn hid his face in the blanket, mumbling words Damien could not understand.

"What was that?" Damien pried gently.

"Little" Lasercorn spoke in a small voice, his face peeking from the blanket briefly as his cheeks became red.

"Little? I'm not sure I understand David" Damien spoke, confused over the single word.

Whatever it was, he wanted to help Lasercorn. He wasn't sure what it was that drew him to the boy but it was like he could not get away. Suddenly Lasercorn got up, dragging Damien along with him and into his bedroom. Damien followed closely.

Lasercorn opened his door. It looked like any other young adult bedroom. Lasercorn left the door open behind him and went to his closet. He pulled a large, baby blue box out, setting it on his bed. Lasercorn looked at Damien who had been silent the whole time and motioned for him to come sit on the bed with him.

"Promise you won't make fun of me or think I'm weird?" Lasercorn requested, his hands resting on top of the solid blue container.

"Yes, I promise" Damien agreed.

Lasercorn slowly lifted the lid off the box to reveal several clear containers holding different things.

"Very organized" Damien commented, hoping to lighten the mood.

Lasercorn was feeling much smaller just from looking at all of his supplies. He resisted the urge to find one of his pacifiers and put it in his mouth. Instead he stared at Damien, silently inviting him to explore.

Damien slowly began to pull out a container, watching Lasercorn for any negative reaction. All he saw was his nervous nibbling on his fingers, and his tired droopy gaze watching him.

Damien looked down at the container he had pulled out and began to take the lid off. This was a smaller, square shaped container. Inside was a collection of items, very similar to what he had found on Lasercorn's desk; pacifiers.

Damien looked at Lasercorn, confused, "Why do you have a bunch of pacifiers?"

Lasercorn took a deep breath before he began to explain.

"I have this thing I call a little space. I regress in age as a way to cope with stress and anxiety and what not. It isn't really a voluntary thing. It's something I enjoy and it helps me and I really hope you can accept it because I really like you and I don't wanna lose you" Lasercorn finished, breathing for a moment before looking up at Damien nervously.

"I've heard of this before. I never thought you would be a part of it. To me you didn't seem like the kind who would be a little. You're so strong physically and emotionally. Though i suppose people rarely fit the stereotypes" Damien spoke softly, approvingly.

"So you don't mind?" Lasercorn asked hopefully.

"Of course not, Davie" Damien smiled.

Lasercorn shyly reached over and took a paci from Damien, letting his smaller side have some time. Lasercorn slowly put it in his mouth, all the while looking for Damien's approval. Damien smiled at him before pushing the box aside so there was nothing blocking them.

"Do you wanna have a nap, Davie?" Damien asked as he checked the time, two o'clock.

Lasercorn nodded and laid down.

A moment passed before he shyly spoke, "Cuddle?" around his pacifier.

Damien agreed quickly and took off his shoes before he climbed into the bed. Lasercorn faced him, breathing in Damien's scent. Damien stroked Lasercorn's hair while he fell asleep. Damien was almost confused that this felt so right. He secretly hoped that Lasercorn would want him to take care of him now that he knew.


	4. Chapter Four

Lasercorn woke up, feeling the arms of another body around him. He was a bit confused. Then he remembered that he had asked Damien to cuddle with him. He felt less little now, but he did not mind Damien's body being pressed to his. Lasercorn nuzzled into Damien's chest happily. He’d lost his pacifier sometime during his nap, but he didn’t really care too much about it.

"Are you awake, Laser?" Damien asked softly, noticing the movement of the smaller boy. 

"Mm" Lasercorn groaned as he shifted in the bed so that his back was against Damien's torso. 

"Woah, careful there buddy" Damien warned, scooting backward slightly after Lasercorn got a bit too close to his crotch. 

"Sorry" Lasercorn apologized. 

"Are you ready to get up? It's already three-" Damien was interrupted by the grumbling in Lasercorn's stomach, "-thirty...are you hungry?"

"No and yes...don't wanna get up" Lasercorn pouted, feeling himself regress again at how caring Damien was being toward him.

"Well you have to if you want food. Come on, let's get up and see what you've got to make" Damien suggested before he sat up. 

When Lasercorn didn't make any move to get up Damien spoke gently, "I can't get up and get you food if you don't get up. You're kind of trapping me in here".

At that Lasercorn finally sat up and climbed out of his bed, waiting for Damien to do the same. Damien got up and they went into the kitchen together. 

"Alright let's see what you've got to make here" Damien said as he peered into the pantry. 

"Oh, we've got macaroni...cereal...crackers...hmm...oh and we've got some oatmeal! What would you like Davie?" Damien listed some fairly easy options and waited for Lasercorn to choose.

"Hmm...I want oatmeal!" Lasercorn shouted excitedly.

"What kind Davie? We've got strawberry, banana, blueberry, and plain...Which would you like?" Damien listed the options off the packaging. 

"Strawberry please!" Lasercorn answered. 

"Good boy, good manners" Damien praised as he pulled the selected oatmeal out of the packaging, to which Lasercorn blushed. 

"Now do you want to make it with milk or water?" Damien asked, unsure if he could have milk.

"Milk please, Dames" Lasercorn responded, already going to grab it out of the fridge. 

"Wow, good job buddy. You're such a big boy" Damien praised again as he smiled over the nickname.

Lasercorn nodded and handed over the milk. Damien began to prepare the oatmeal. He mixed it up and put it in the microwave for the required time. When he turned around Lasercorn was not there. 

"David? Where did you go?" Damien called into the hallway, in hopes that the smaller boy would hear him. 

"Coming!" Lasercorn called back.

A moment later, Lasercorn returned, holding his hands behind his back. 

"What have you got?" Damien asked wearily. 

Lasercorn revealed the object and asked, "Juice please?"

Damien looked at the sippy cup Lasercorn held and smiled. Assuming that Lasercorn had juice, Damien opened the fridge as he took the sippy cup from Lasercorn. He found apple juice, and figured that was what the fiery haired boy wanted. He took the green top off and filled it with the juice. Damien carefully screwed it back on and handed it back to Lasercorn. 

"Yay juice! Thank you!" Lasercorn said happily, looking at Damien as he sucked on the rubber and drank his juice. 

The microwave finished and Damien pulled the oatmeal from it. Lasercorn got excited for his snack, wanting it immediately. 

"Not yet, buddy. You have to let it cool down. It's too hot for you to eat right now" Damien explained, making Lasercorn pout. 

Damien stirred the oatmeal and let it cool. He was beginning to feel that he would need to go home soon. He did not want to overstay. He also didn't want to leave Lasercorn unable to take care of himself. He knew Lasercorn was an adult and even when he was little, he had taken care of himself fine. He was still afraid that Lasercorn would get into trouble. Damien and Lasercorn both sat at the table, waiting. Lasercorn sipped on his juice happily while Damien thought.

Would Lasercorn want him to be his caretaker? Did he want to be Lasercorn's caretaker? He was not completely sure. He was very fond of the older boy, the irony of him being younger that Lasercorn made him chuckle just a little, and he was good with children, but he wasn't sure what all came with being someone's caregiver. Did Lasercorn want to call him Daddy? Did he want to be called that? These things Damien was unsure of.

"Okay, I think it's cooled down enough" Damien said after a few minutes passed.

Damien slid the bowl to Lasercorn and handed him the spoon. Damien was nervous he'd be a messy eater but decided to give him a chance. Lasercorn ate his oatmeal and he did not make a mess. Damien was happy because he did not wish to clean up a big mess. 

Damien cleaned up the dishes after Lasercorn was done. It was now close to four o'clock. He'd only been there for a couple of hours, but he still felt he had stayed too long. He was afraid of making Lasercorn uncomfortable. 

"Okay Lasercorn, I think I need to head home. Do you think you will be alright without me?" Damien asked. 

Lasercorn pouted but nodded. He didn't like being alone, but he was sure Damien had things to do. He probably had to clean his own place or make food or something. 

"Damien?" Lasercorn called out in his big voice just before Damien reached the door.

"Yea Lasercorn?" Damien asked, detecting the boy's older voice.

"Call me or text me when you get home. Be careful" Lasercorn requested. 

"I will" Damien promised before he closes the door behind him. 

Then Lasercorn felt alone again. His home was too big and lonely and he did not like it at all. Suddenly he felt so small in his big house, but not in the way he wanted to. He felt cold and lonely and sad. 

Since he was big and he was feeling lots of emotions, Lasercorn decided he would turn on a movie and make a drink. That way he'd feel a little buzzed and not so lonely. So he grabbed some vodka and some soda and mixed a drink. He sipped it, deeming it was good enough for alcohol. He turned on the tv and found a movie. By the time the movie was over, Lasercorn had had five drinks, and did not know what was going on.


	5. Chapter Five

Damien had texted Lasercorn and called him several times. Lasercorn had not responded to any of them. Damien had gotten home safely and tried to contact Lasercorn right away just as he had promised. But Lasercorn did not answer. He was worried. 

It was only four thirty. Lasercorn had already had a nap and it was too early for bed. Damien doubted he was asleep. Just when he was about to head out again to check on him, Damien got a text.

Joven~Get to mine and Lasercorn's place immediately. Emergency

Damien had completely forgotten that Joven and Lasercorn lived together. Damien was horrified by this text and continued to race out the door. 

Damien~Already omw

Damien got in his car and drove as fast as he could to Lasercorn's place. He had already gone between his place and Lasercorn's twice today, so he didn't need his gps, he just headed straight there. 

He was so worried. He couldn't stop thinking of all of the bad things that could have happened. That was one of his best friends. He couldn't believe this had happened after he left. He should have just stayed. 

Damien nervously tapped his steering wheel as he waited at a red light just around the corner from Lasercorn's apartment. The light turned green and he took off immediately. He pulled into the parking lot with record time and ran into the elevator. It could not go fast enough.

Finally Damien reached the door; apartment 436. He turned the knob, it was unlocked. He walked inside, suddenly nervous of what he would find.

"Joven?" Damien called quietly.

"Living Room" Joven called back. 

Damien walked into the room to see Lasercorn curled in Joven's lap. 

"What's wrong?" Damien asked.

"He's had too much to drink. He wanted you. He wouldn't stop whining and crying until I promised him you were coming. He was having quite the tantrum and I was afraid he would hurt himself" Joven explained. 

"Oh...so do you know about his thing?" Damien asked slowly, noticing how Joven was unphased by Lasercorn’s thumb sucking. 

"Yes I do. I'm assuming you do too then?" Joven asked. 

"I just found out today. That explains how he survives when he's in little space then" Damien chuckled. 

"Yea. It's been a bit difficult taking care of him by myself though...Maybe you could help?" Joven suggested. 

"I would be totally okay with that...should we get him to bed then?" Damien asked. 

"That sounds like a good idea" Joven smiled. 

Together, they got Lasercorn into bed, it wasn’t that difficult because the boy was a bit smaller than average. They were gonna go into the livingroom and chat, but Lasercorn started crying, saying he didn't wanna be alone. So Damien cuddled with Lasercorn while Joven sat in a chair next to the bed. They dimmed the lights and spoke softly while Lasercorn slept. 

"So it's about six o'clock. So that means we will need to make dinner soon" Joven spoke quietly so that they did not wake Lasercorn up. 

"Do you just wanna order take out? We could split the bill?" Damien suggested. 

"That sounds like a great idea...when do you think he'll wake up?" Joven wondered. 

"I'm not sure, but I had him drink lots of water before you got here, so hopefully he won't be in too much pain" Joven said. 

"Oh great idea, he's lucky to have you caring for him" Damien smiled. 

"I think he's lucky to have us both" Joven smiled back. 

Damien stroked Lasercorn’s side as he slept peacefully beside him. He was happy. He had the opportunity to get close to the two boys he cared for the most on the team. 

"I'm happy" Joven said with a smile on his face. 

"That's funny, because I was just thinking the same thing" Damien's smile grew. 

"Anyways, chinese?" Joven asked as he prepared to order. 

"Yea, that's fine. I'll have some shrimp fried rice, and maybe we can get some soup for the sleepy boy here" Damien suggested, not wanting him to be left out when he woke up. 

Joven ordered the food: shrimp fried rice, egg fu yung, and wonton soup. It would take about an hour. He gave all the important information before he hung up.

Lasercorn was fast asleep and Damien was quite comfy holding him, so when the food arrived, Joven went to get it, signing the receipt and tipping the driver. He took the food to the living room and went to get the other two boys. 

"Lasercorn, it's time to get up and eat dinner" Damien spoke softly, gently waking up the smaller boy. He was all cute and grumpy but he was hungry so he complied.

Joven led him out to the bathroom in case he needed to pee or throw up. He was apparently ok so he took him out to the living room where he sat on the floor in front of the coffee table so he could feed Lasercorn. He didn't trust him to not make a mess right now.

Damien joined them soon after and they ate their dinner while they watched tv. It went smoothly and Lasercorn did not make a mess. A few hours passed and Lasercorn was ready to go to bed again. Joven and Damien decided it was late enough for them to go to bed as well. 

Damien decided he would stay the night and Lasercorn graciously let him cuddle him all night.


	6. Chapter Six

Damien woke up in a bed which was smaller than his own. His own bed at home was a queen, but Lasercorn's bed was only a full bed. It did not help that he was sharing the bed with another full grown, though still small, man.

Damien smiled, remembering the previous day and how he got here. He also felt that it was a bit awkward the way things happened. He decided that he would make sure they would not take things too quickly. He didn't want Lasercorn to be uncomfortable in any way.

He figured it would be a good idea to discuss some things with Joven. He knew that Joven had been taking care of Lasercorn for a decent amount of time and would be better equipped for these things.

Damien looked at his watch and realized that they needed to get up and get ready for work. He also realized that he didn't have a change of clothes. He figured he could just wear his jeans and borrow one of Joven's shirts. They were not that far in size and a t-shirt would not hurt.

Now that Damien had that settled in his mind he just had to wake Lasercorn up. He figured Joven would wake up fine on his own but he decided he would check on him as well.

"Lasercorn, wake up" Damien spoke less gently than he typically would have, understanding that they didn't have a lot of time to mess around.

Lasercorn groaned and rolled over. He surprised Damien by getting up without arguing. Damien was particularly surprised since Lasercorn had had a lot to drink the day before.

After Lasercorn was out of the bed and out of Damien's way Damien got out of bed and stretched. He wasn't used to being unable to sprawl out.

"How are you feeling Lasercorn?" Damien asked as he relaxed, putting his arms down.

"I have a little headache, but otherwise I'm alright" Lasercorn answered.

"I'm surprised you're not worse off. You were pretty fucked up last night" Damien's tone was light and carefree.

"I'm pretty sure that Joven slipped me some Advil in advance, expecting me to have a big hangover" Lasercorn explained.

"Oh that makes sense...do you wanna go check on Joven? I bet we can scare him" Damien chuckled with traces of an evil grin on his face.

"That sounds like a marvelous idea...except aren't I supposed to be the bad guy?" Lasercorn joked, referring to his online personality.

"Yes, but you've kidnapped me and blackmailed me into staying on your side" Damien winked and stuck his tongue out.

"What am I holding against you?" Lasercorn asked.

"Everything you say can and will be held against you, so only say my name, it will be held against you" Damien sang as he winked at Lasercorn, quoting Fall Out Boy.

"You are such an emo kid" Lasercorn blushed and rolled his eyes and pushed Damien away softly.

Lasercorn had to ignore the pull in his stomach at the thought of Damien being against him in that way. The thought was nice, but he knew he wouldn’t really be into it if it actually happened.

"Well let's go!" Lasercorn abruptly slammed his door open.

"Lasercorn you're supposed to be quiet. He'll be expecting us now" Damien complained.

"Oops" Lasercorn shrugged, not really caring.

Damien went up to Joven’s door and slowly opened it. To his pleasure Jovenn did not notice. He was facing away from them, paying attention to the tv. Damien tiptoed in. Once he was close enough, he shouted, causing Joven to jump.

"You guys are dicks" Joven complained.

"Hey! I didn't do anything, it was Damien's idea" Lasercorn pouted.

"It's okay Davie, I won't punish you" Joven teased.

This caused a bright red blush to appear on Lasercorn's face. He was very embarrassed by the words Joven had spoken. He was more embarrassed when he noticed Damien holding back his laughs. 

"If you're good, we might even reward you" Damien joked, winking at Lasercorn again.

Lasercorn felt as if he had never been redder. He was embarrassed and a little bit frustrated. He didn’t know how to tell them that he didn’t really have any sexual interests in anyone. Though maybe they didn’t realize what they were saying might seem sexual at all. He could hide his face, but he didn't understand why they were teasing him this way.

"Let's get ready for work" Lasercorn practically begged, wanting to get out of the current situation.

"That’s probably a good idea. Hey, can I borrow a t-shirt? I don't have a change of clothes and I don't have time to go home" Damien asked, directing his question to Joven, who was a similar size to him.

"Yea sure pick anything you like" Joven agreed as he opened up his shirt drawer so that he could begin getting dressed as well.

"Thanks" Damien smiled, already taking off his shirt.

Lasercorn headed back to his own room so that he could get dressed as well.

Joven had to avoid looking at Damien because he knew he would stare at his chest and be weird. He didn't understand his feelings completely but he knew he thought Damien was pretty hot.

He was confused because he had started feeling things for not just one, but two of his close friends. It's not that he didn't know he was into guys, he definitely knew that. He just felt that he was being unfaithful just by having feelings for multiple people.

Joven just hoped neither found out. They didn't know that he was bisexual and he was not ready to come out. He had no way to know how they would react. He was afraid that they would begin to dislike him. He knew if they were his real friends they wouldn't look at him any different, but he was not ready to find out.

Joven got dressed quickly in a pair of jeans and a simple black and yellow batman t-shirt. He looked over and saw that Damien was wearing one of his favorite t-shirts: a soft grey t-shirt. It was one of comfiest shirts he owned and he thought he looked pretty good in it too.

"I love that shirt!" Joven smiled at Damien.

"Oh...do you not want me to wear it?" Damien asked politely.

"No, it looks good on you!" Joven blushed a tiny bit, but Damien ignored it.

Lasercorn rejoined them a moment or two later, conveniently avoiding the awkward situation. He had dressed himself and a pair of loose jeans that hung off him. They were only staying on cause he actually remembered to put his belt on. He was wearing a muted green t-shirt, soft and well worn. It hung off his small body much like his jeans did. He wore his signature Ironman jacket. Like much of the clothing he owned, it was oversized. He liked the comfort of clothing that swallowed him up. He could hide in them, and his sweater paws kept his hands warm.

“You look comfy” Damien smiled upon Lasercorn’s return.

“I can be comfy and still look good” Lasercorn stuck his tongue out. 

“Yea, you do look very cute” Joven chuckled teasingly.

“You know that’s not what I meant” Lasercorn pouted.

“Well I mean it” Joven grinned.

“Whatever. Let’s just head to work” Lasercorn shook his head moodily.

Damien and Joven agreed and they all went out to their respective cars.

Damien decided to make a stop on the way to work. He had not eaten, so he was hungry. He also noticed that Lasercorn and Joven had not packed anything for lunch, nor did they eat breakfast. So Damien picked up a few donuts to share with Laser and Joven, an iced coffee, a bottle of apple juice, a couple of sandwiches, and a special surprise for Lasercorn.

Damien arrived at the office about ten minutes later than Lasercorn and Joven.

"I had to stop at the gas station to get gas" Damien half lied, hiding his purchases, when they asked what had taken him so long.

They still looked sceptical until Damien revealed the donuts.

"And i got donuts! I noticed that none of us had breakfast and breakfast is the most important meal of the day...even if it's basically just sugar" Damien informed them.

"Damien, why are you such a dad?" Joven asked, feigning annoyance though he was definitely smiling.

"I don't know. I guess it comes naturally, baby" Damien joked.

"Okay, now he's quoting selena gomez! It's her old music too!" Joven shouted before taking a bite of his donut.

"Honestly I think that was her prime. Basically everyone peaked in the early 2000's" Damien said.

"What a music nerd" Lasercorn joked.

"But you both love me. You basically are required to because I brought you donuts" Damien declared.

"Is this how I blackmailed you into joining the dark side? And you’re stealing my tactics now?" Lasercorn questioned.

Damien only shrugged his shoulders as Joven laughed.

"You guys are weird...but I love you anyway...now please shut up and do work" Mari called from across the office.

Lasercorn pouted and went to his desk so he could get his day started. They would be filming a couple of videos and he had to mentally prepare himself.

The morning passed and it had gone fairly well. The video for the morning had been shot and there had not been too many issues. Of course there was still some shouting as they tried to beat each other, but everything worked out fine.

It was lunch time and Lasercorn had a sinking feeling as he realized he had not brought anything to eat. Damien came to his rescue, basically forcing Lasercorn to take the sandwich he had bought for him. Lasercorn blushed when Damien slid the apple juice to him. They ate together on the floor and watched some anime together. Lasercorn felt that it was some good bonding time.

Everything went smoothly until Damien leaned down and whispered something in Lasercorn's ear.

Lasercorn felt Damien's warm breath on his neck but it was Damien's words which made him shiver. 

"Since you've been such a good boy you get a reward" Damien whispered.

Lasercorn yet again blushed and attempted to not seem so embarrassed, though it did not really work. His cheeks were just as aflame as his hair. His eyes were wide like his laser stair, but with more concern in them. He wasn’t sure where this was going. He was surprised when Damien pushed a cup of chocolate pudding towards Lasercorn and handed him a spoon.

"For you" Damien explained sweetly.

Lasercorn couldn't help but smile, happily accepting Damien's kindness once again. He felt bad for letting Damien take care of him so much but he loved the way it made him feel; loved.


	7. Chapter Seven

Damien and Lasercorn had finished their lunches. They had gone back to their desks now. Damien apparently had to go film a try not to laugh video with the squad. 

Lasercorn was stuck at his desk. He didn't have to film anything for another hour or so as they were filming a video he was not in.

So Lasercorn was waiting patiently, scrolling through the app store for some ideas. He was in charge of planning the next game bang video and he needed to find the perfect game and think of the perfect punishment.

He was hoping to find something that would not make him super frustrated. He came across a fighting game which had characters similar to My Little Pony. He decided that it was cute and harmless and that it would work. So he researched the game and made his plan. Finally he bought the game. It was set to arrive next week. Lasercorn figured it would work fine because it was Friday already.

As Lasercorn finished up his planning, Damien returned from filming with the squad. Damien was basically a part of both channels. Damien had no problem with this. He'd love for the groups to be more combined. He has heard that Courtney wanted to do Sims videos and he was completely on her side.

"How did filming go?" Lasercorn asked.

"Oh it went pretty good. I refused to laugh because I didn't want to get Joven’s favorite shirt wet" Damien notified Lasercorn.

"I’m sure he greatly appreciates that, though it's probably not a big deal" Lasercorn smiled.

"Speaking of Joven, do you know where he is? I don't think I've seen him since this morning" Damien asked Lasercorn.

"Hmm...I think he is filming with the rest of the crew. I'll check the schedule" Lasercorn decided, getting up to read the paper on the wall.

"It looks like he is filming an eat it or yeet it video. It also looks like I'm not scheduled for anything the rest of the day. I must have misread it" Lasercorn shrugged his shoulders.

"What else do you have to do today?" Lasercorn asked Damien as he sat back down.

"I actually don't have anything else" Damien said.

"Would it be acceptable to just go home?" Lasercorn asked slowly.

"I don't know but we're gonna do it anyway" Damien said, beginning to put his things away.

"Oh, okay. Feeling naught, I see" Lasercorn laughed as he got his stuff together quickly.

"I'm gonna go to my home, would you like to tag along?" Damien asked.

"Sure, I will follow you in my car" Lasercorn agreed.

Lasercorn and Damien were sitting on Damien's couch watching Supernatural, though Lasercorn was not paying a whole lot of attention to the show. He was distracted by how close Damien was sitting to him. Damien's couch was like the smallest of all couches and there were only a few inches between them.

Lasercorn decided to curl into Damien's side and rest his eyes. It wasn't weird, they had cuddled before. Damien wrapped his arm around Lasercorn comfortingly. Lasercorn relaxed into him and subconsciously brought his thumb into his mouth.

Damien noticed Lasercorn sucking his thumb and silently cursed that he didn't have a pacifier for him. Lasercorn’s bag was on the floor next to them. Damien was pretty sure there was a pacifier in there but it was too far to reach without disturbing Lasercorn. So he let him suck his thumb and Damien turned off the tv.

Damien decided to text Joven so that he would not worry about Lasercorn's whereabouts.

Damien~Lasercorn is with me at my place

Damien took a picture of the sleeping Lasercorn and sent it to Joven.

Joven~Aw so cute

Joven~I figured he must have been with you

Damien put his phone down. The clock on the wall said it was just past six o'clock. They would need to eat soon. Damien slowly got off the couch, careful to not wake Lasercorn. He went into the kitchen and began to make a meal to share.

Lasercorn woke to the smell of food. He took his hand away from his face and sat up. He assumed Damien was making dinner. He got up and walked into the kitchen.

"I'm almost done making dinner, munchkin" Damien told Lasercorn.

Lasercorn blushed at the nickname and nodded. He sat down at the table to wait for Damien to finish. A few minutes later Damien was putting their dinner on plates. Damien set a plate of cut up chicken, mashed potatoes, and corn infront of him.

"Thank you Damien" Lasercorn expressed his appreciation.

"Anything for you, buddy., We have to make sure you're nice and healthy!" Damien answered as he sat down with his own meal.

Lasercorn began to eat. It wasn't anything special or homemade, but it was tasty, filling food, and Lasercorn liked it a lot. They finished their dinner in about fifteen minutes.

"So Lasercorn, would you like to go home or stay here tonight?" Damien asked.

"Well we don't have work tomorrow, so I could stay and hang out if you wanted me to" Lasercorn replied bashfully.

"I would love for you to stay" Damien spoke in the nice way he always did.

"Oh! What if we invited Jovie over and had a sleepover?" Lasercorn suggested excitedly.

"Oh that sounds like a great idea!" Damien said before he pulled out his phone to call the raven haired boy.


	8. Chapter Eight

"Hey, Joven!" Damien excitedly greets Joven when he picks up the phone. 

"Hey, what's up? Is everything alright?" Joven's worried voice came through Damien's phone.

"Yea! Everything is fine. Laser had an idea which I thought was a good one" Damien responded, soothing Joven's worry. 

"Oh what's that?" Joven asked. 

"I'll let him tell you" Damien decided as Lasercorn eagerly asked for the phone.

"Sleepover!" Lasercorn shouted into the phone excitedly.

"Woah, buddy. You don't gotta yell on the phone. You don't wanna hurt his ears" Damien chided as he took the phone back.

"So, sleepover. You in?" Damien asked after he put the phone back to his ear. 

"Yea, that sounds great. Should I bring anything?" Joven asked, already getting ready to head to Damien's place. 

"Yea, maybe some little stuff for Laser? I feel like he'll definitely need it" Damien suggested while he watched Lasercorn excitedly pick out movies for the night.

"Good Idea. I'll bring him some comfy clothes and a sippy cup and pacifier for him" Joven agreed. 

"Great. We'll see you soon. Bye" Damien prepared to end the call.

"Bye!" Joven responded before he hung up. 

Damien put his phone back into the front pocket of his blue jeans and directed his attention to Lasercorn. He seemed to be focusing really hard on what he wanted to watch. He was looking between two movies, both marvel, with frustration. 

"What's wrong, Davie?" Damien asked with concern. 

"I can't decide what we should watch" Lasercorn confided sadly.

"Well, why don't we watch both?" Damien asked, as if it were the simplest solution in the world.

"That's...can we?" Lasercorn asked hopefully, needlessly making use of his big brown puppy dog eyes.

"Why not?" Damien asked.

"Yay! Thank You!" Lasercorn expressed his gratitude and hugged Damien's legs from his position kneeling on the floor.

"Not a problem. We have time. Maybe if you behave we can even watch three movies" Damien suggested.

"I can be good!" Lasercorn shouted too loudly.

"Inside voice, bud" Damien admonished once again.

"You're going to be quite the handful, aren't you" Damien added under his breath, smiling adoringly at the little one kneeled at his feet.

"Let's go sit back down on the couch and wait for Joven. He should be here soon enough" Damien suggested as he sat down on the couch, patting the cushion invitingly. 

Lasercorn nodded in approval and sat down with Damien. He patiently waited for Joven to arrive. 

"How about we watch some tv while we wait?" Damien suggested as he grabbed for the remote.

Lasercorn eagerly nodded and watched as Damien turned on the tv and flipped through the channels. He settled on the Disney channel where a rerun of Wizards of Waverly Place was playing. Lasercorn watched intently, getting very invested in the episode. Before he knew it the sound of patient knocking was heard by Damien, Lasercorn too lost in the television to notice. Damien got up to answer, leaving Lasercorn alone in the living room momentarily.

"Hey! Come in" Damien greeted their expected guest as he opened the door. 

"Hi. I brought the stuff" Joven said, walking through the door and holding up a bag full of things for little Lasercorn.

"Perfect! I think I may have to get some things to keep here for him so we won't have to be moving things between our homes constantly" Damien thought aloud to himself.

"I'd say that's a good idea, but we can probably just keep some of his stuff here. It's not like he only has one set of things. But I guess if you feel so inclined to do so, I can't stop you. He'd be happy either way" Joven explained, setting the bag on the couch.

Lasercorn finally noticed the addition to their crew and grew excited to see his friend. 

"Jovie!" Lasercorn shouted, practically throwing himself onto Joven.

"Hello to you too" Joven chuckled as he carefully removed the boy from himself. 

"David, if you don't quit yelling, I'm going to have to put you in time out" Damien warned sternly.

Lasercorn looked down guiltily, mumbling, "sorry".

"That's okay. I think we'll need to set some rules for you here. But for now as long as you behave like I know you can, we won't have to punish you" Damien spoke softly.

Lasercorn nodded, trying his best to be good for Damien and Joven

"How bout we get you in your comfy clothes?" Joven suggested as he pulled a soft lion onesie out of his bag.

Lasercorn's eyes grew big with excitement and he nodded happily, already forgetting the threats of corner time.

"Okay let's go to the bathroom and get you changed" Joven said as he led Lasercorn down the hallway, leaving Damien to set up for movie time.


	9. Chapter Nine

“You ready to get changed, buddy?” Joven asked after guiding Lasercorn into the bathroom, his change of clothes in hand.

“Ye, then movie!” Lasercorn cheered

“Okay, let’s get you out of these clothes and into your soft pajamas then” Joven said, setting down the lion onesie so he could get Lasercorn out of his work clothes.

Lasercorn nodded and complied to Joven’s requests to lift his arms when Joven took his shirt off. And he worked with Joven, balancing his hands on Joven’s shoulders and lifting his feet when needed. 

“Alright, you gotta put your pullup on now” Joven said, pulling the garment from where it was hidden within the onesie. 

“No. Don’t need” Lasercorn whined.

Joven sighed, “You know you do. We don’t wanna take any risks tonight”.

“But...Damien…” Lasercorn pouted.

“He won’t even know” Joven promised.

“Okay” Lasercorn agreed, though he still didn’t seem happy with the situation.

“Thank you. Just put it on, then we can get you dressed and go watch movies!” Joven handed Lasercorn the folded pullup.

Lasercorn took it reluctantly. Joven turned to give him privacy while he removed his boxers and replaced them with the padded protection.

“Done” Lasercorn said, still pouting.

Joven turned around, confirming that Lasercorn had indeed put on the pullup.

“Good job! Now we just gotta get you in your onesie, then we can get back to Damien” Joven smiled, already moving to help Lasercorn into the soft yellow onesie. 

Lasercorn stepped into the legs of the onesie and Joven helped him into the sleeves. Joven zipped it up, enveloping Lasercorn in the soft fabric. Lasercorn happily rubbed the material against his face, already beginning to forget that he was unhappy about having to wear a pullup. He was still a little grumpy though. It’d take more than that to make him forget.

“You ready to head back out to Damien?” Joven asked, offering his hand to the smaller boy.

“Mhmm” Lasercorn answered, nodding.

Lasercorn and Joven left the bathroom, joining Damien in the livingroom. He had just finished setting up the tv to watch some movies.

“Hey, you ready to pick out your movies?” Damien asked when he noticed their arrival.

“Yea!” Lasercorn cheered, mood completely changing. 

“You pick the movies, I’ll go get some water for ya” Joven informed, taking Lasercorn’s sippy cup into the kitchen with him.

“Wanna watch Guardians of the Galaxy!” Lasercorn told Damien, hardly acknowledging Joven.

Joven filled the sippy cup with water while Damien put in the movie. Damien sat down on the couch, Lasercorn still standing in front of the couch. Joven returned to the living room with a full sippy cup for Lasercorn.

“Here ya go, bud” Joven handed the spill proof cup to Lasercorn, before he sat down on the couch.

Lasercorn took it and smiled, “Thank you!”

“Do you want your pacifier?” Damien asked before everyone was too settled in.

“Please?” Lasercorn asked politely.

“Okay, here ya go” Joven said, reaching into his bag and pulling out one he’d brought for Lasercorn.

“Thank you!” Lasercorn said, already putting it into his mouth.

“Now come sit down” Damien said, patting the space between him and Joven.

Lasercorn sat down between Joven and Damien. The couch was small but it wasn’t too small for them to comfortably sit together. Once they were all situated and comfy Damien hit play on the movie. The movie started and Lasercorn watched contently, paying attention to every detail of the movie. He sang along to all the songs he knew, even when his pacifier was in his mouth. 

Joven and Damien found his actions adorable. He was so into the movie. It was funny how he could be distracted by it so easily.

When Damien put in the second movie Lasercorn was very into it, but by the middle of it he was feeling very sleepy. He yawned and tried not to be obvious. Slowly he moved so that he was laying down, his head in Joven’s lap and his legs curled against Damien’s hip and leg. He tried to keep watching the movie but his eyelids felt heavy and droopy. Eventually he couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer. He couldn’t remember what happened in the movie because he fell asleep not too long into it.

They didn’t want to move him, but Damien and Joven knew they couldn’t stay on the couch all night. After the movie ended they woke a sleeping Lasercorn. He was groggy and couldn’t remember where he was. He was just confused, but he knew he was with Damien and Joven so he knew he was safe. 

“You ready to head to bed, buddy?” Damien asked after Lasercorn was aware enough to have a conversation.

“Yea” Lasercorn’s voice was soft and he sounded so sleepy.

“How bout you go to the bathroom first” Joven suggested, though it was actually kind of an order.

“Okay” Lasercorn agreed easily.

Lasercorn went to the bathroom, insisting he could do it on his own. He got out of his onesie and did his business. Luckily his pull up was as dry as it was when he’d put it on. He washed his hands after he got redressed and headed back out.

“You washed your hands” Joven asked, wanting to double check.

“Yup” Lasercorn answered, proudly showing off wet hands.

“Goodjob” Joven smiled.

“You can sleep in the guest bed with Joven or you can sleep in my room. It’s up to you” Damien gave him his options.

Lasercorn thought for a moment and made his decision. He reached out for Damien, making his decision known.

“You wanna stay with me? Come on then” Damien smiled and took Lasercorn’s hand so he could lead the sleepy boy to his bedroom.

Once they were in his room and Lasercorn was settled on one side of the bed Joven headed to Damien’s guest bedroom. He had wanted to make sure Lasercorn had everything he needed. Damien turned the lights out and got into his bed next to Lasercorn.

“Goodnight, Laser” Damien said, closing his eyes with a small smile.

“Night, Damey” Lasercorn answered, already falling asleep again.


End file.
